If leaves could tell stories
by Venom10131
Summary: In the middle of preperation for the fourth great ninja war, Shikamaru reminisces about old friend Hazuki.
1. Remembrance

A single leaf drifted through the village. It passed children as they ran, laughing, home. It passed people as the hugged hello or waved goodbye. The leaf came to rest on puddle a few stride away from Shikamaru. If he hadn't known any better, Shikamaru would have thought the leaf was staring right at him. He shook his head. _Now's not the time to think everything is some form of transform enemy,_ he thought to himself. With the whisper of war running through the village, everyone was on guard. Extra patrols around the village, meetings being held to decide squadrons, formations and other drab that made Shikamaru want to fall asleep.

He sighed. But of course there was no escaping it; Tsuande had made him one of the strategists. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His attention drifted back to the leaf as it shifted over the puddle.

"_Just imagine all the stories a leaf could tell,"_ a sweet voice chimed in his head.

Shikamaru smiled at the memory. _I'd like to hear yours one last time, Hazuki,_ he thought as he watched the leaf lift up from the waters surface and flutter up into the sky, a smile softly lighting his face.

* * *

Kiba, Choji and Naruto ran along side Shikamaru as they joged away from the acadamey, laughing as they did. They had managed to escape one of Iruka's lectures. After a quick glance back at the academy, Shikamaru's gaze was caught by the sight of a girl, roughly their age, scaleing a tree. Naruto saw her too and called out to her, waveing. The distraction caused the girl to slip and fall of the branch she had been perched on. the girl landed head first on the floor, when she didn't jump up and shout at them, the boys rushed to her side.

"Well done, Naruto," Kiba said, his voice heavy with scarcasm.

"I didn't think she would fall!" Naruto exclaimed back.

Choji shook his head. "Do you think we should ga and get someone?" he asked, looking over at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Up to you, Cho. But I don't think Iruka Sensei would be any more approving if we dragged a girl into the iddle of his class."

The other three nodded. A second later Kiba slapped his hand onto Naruto's shoulder. "But we don't all have to go. Naruto can," he said, grinning.

"What!"

"You heard," Shikamaru spoke lazily, he was already bored. "You _are_ the one who made her fall off."

"Hey wait, I think she waking up," Choji said as he stuffed his mouth full of chrisps.

The four boys loked down at the girl, her eye cracked open a bit. Then snapped open, her mouth dropped open. Shikamaru heard her take in a deep breath, he clamped a and over her mouth. "Shh you'll get us all into trouble," at the moment all five of them hear Iruka give an almighty shout. the four boy's exchange fearfull looks and jumped to their feet. Shikamaru helped the girl up. "Come on, before Iruka sensei finds us."

He took his hand off the girls mouth and grabbed her hand, and dragged her through the trees and he and the others ran for the park, laughing again as they did. The girl stumbled a bit but kept up pretty well. they arrive not long after at the park, panting and laughing.

Shikamaru turned to the girl and looked at her properly for the first time. She was roughly the same hieght as Shikamaru, dressed in a light brown skirt with a pastle green top, her sandles were brown unlike the standard blue of black. Her hair was down to her shoulders and was a very light earthy brown colour. What drew Shikamarus attention the most was her eyes. They were ringed with a dark brown that leaked into a leafy green. The girl smiled at Shikamarus staring.

She held out her hand. "I'm Hazuki," her voice was soft and was lined with a giggle.

Shikamaru smiled back and took her hand, shaking it. "I'm Shikamaru," he replied.

Kiba jumped to his side and waved at the girl. "I'm Kiba," he said energetically and picked up a puppy that lay across his feet, he held him up to the girl. "And this is Akamaru."

The girl nodded and turned to Choji who stood on the opposite side of Shikamaru. As alway he was stuffing his face, he spoke around hi food. "'M Choji," he managed.

Hazuki frowned. "He's Choji," Shikamaru said. He leand in and whisperd into the girls ear. "Don't mention his weight, he's a little..." Shikamaru search his mind for the right word to use.

"Sensative?" Hazuki asked, Shikamaru nodded. "Who's he?" Hazuki was pointing at Naruto who stood a bit back from the group, nervously stratching his head.

"Oh, that's Naruto," Kiba said, half informing Hazuki, and half calling the boy over. He lend in closer to Hazuki and whispered, "He's the one who shouted out to you."

Hazuki giggled, which slowly turned into laughter as Naruto started to babble out apologiese about distracting her. She gave him a light smile when he finally stop apologiseing. "It's okay," her voice warm and forgiving. "I awlways fall out of tree's, I doesn't hurt any more."

The four boy nodded at her. "You're not from round here are you?" Shikamaru asked.

Hazuki shook her head and open her mouth to reply but before she could a man, with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail leered over them. She could see the boys tense at this and watched as there face warped into grimances. She watched as the man took in a deep breath, the boy tensed even more. "You're Iruka Sensei aren't you?" Hazuki spoke before the man had a chance to explode.

The air wooshed out of him and he nodded, "How did you...?" He started but stopped when Hazuki held out her hand. He frown at it.

She smiled politely. "I'm in your class now. Shikamaru and the others were just telling me about you."

Releif flooded into the boys face's and they relaxed a bit. Iruka laughed. "And what exactly have they been saying?" He rested a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. The boy tensed again.

Hazuki gave a small giggle. "They say you can be very nice but very strict," she said with a nod.

Iruka looked stunned. "Well I didn't think you boy's thought so highly of me." Now all four boys were grinning sheepishly. Iruka gave Shikamaru a pat on the back, "Get going back to class. I'll let this slide this once seen as you found our new friend here, now go!"

The boys scattered, running back through the trees to the academy. Shikamaru stopped at the edge, turning back to Hazuki. He gave her a broad smile and wave. "Bye," he shouted.

Hazuki waved back, laughing. her attention was drawn to Iruka as he lead her away, heading trough the un coverd path toward the academy. Shikamaru watch for a few minutes, for once in his life feeling a little less lazy, and as if he wouldn't mind going to school the next day. He darted back off through the trees when he heard the other calling for him.

* * *

**Chapter one all done!**

**The flash back is set about two years from the start of the acctuall Anime/Manga so they are all about 10 :P**

**Each chapter from now on will be a differant flash back so it a lot less confusing.**

**Enjoy! Feel free to review, criticism is alway welcome.**


	2. Leaving

"Heh, heh. I think we lost him," Hazuki panted. Shikamaru and Naruto grinned at her. "Will Kiba and Choji know where to find us?"

Shikamaru nodded. The room's door burst open. Kiba and Choji dived in. Laugh hysterically as they did. "Thanks," they panted.

Naruto grinned at them and went to join them as Choji held out a bag of crisps.

Shikamaru sighed and gazed around the room. It was one of the many rooms hidden under the academy. Exhausted from the run Shikamaru dropped to the floor, puffing as he did. With one last look around the room and at his companions he lay on the floor. He tucked his arm under his head and closed his eyes.

Shikamaru heard someone lay down, almost silently, next to him. He assumed it was Hazuki, he could still here the others arguing over something in the distance.

"Shik, I need to tell you something," Hazuki said, her voice closer than Shikamaru had expected.

"Ummm," he replied lazily, keeping his eyes shut.

"When we graduate I have to leave," Hazuki's voice was full of sorrow.

Shikamaru opened his eyes at this, turning his head to face the girl. He'd known her for two year now and they had become good friends. She, like Shikamaru and the other three, had become a dead weight in their class, either day dreaming and tearing up leave she pulled from the tree out side the class window, or tormenting Iruka and escaping the class with the others.

She had changed her outfit from the skirt and top, into a chocolate brown qipao dress, with green edges and a leaf emblem on the left sleeve. As Shikamaru watched Hazuki her eyes glazed over, becoming a deep violet. He noticed this mainly happened when she was thinking deeply. She closed her eyes, pressing her index and middle fingers to her forehead. A few seconds later she let her hand drop to her side with a sigh.

She turned to him again. For once the play fullness that shone in her eyes had completely diminished, leaving a serious and sorrowful glint. "I have to concentrate in class now. My family doesn't like it when we don't pass first time," She bowed her head.

Shikamaru could only nod. He was about to speak when the door was flung open. Hazuki was on her feet in seconds. "Dad?" she squeaked. The silhouetted man stormed into the room, becoming less silhouetted.

As he stomped ever closer to the retreating girl Shikamaru saw a lot of likeness to Hazuki. His eyes were the reverse of hers, and his hair slightly lighter. His face shape was the same however. Shikamaru frowned.

"What do you think you are doing?" The man bellowed storming closer toward the girl.

Hazuki bowed, and then dropped to her knees before her dad. "I'm sorry father," her voice trembled. "We, we were…"

She stopped when she heard her father suck in a very deep breath.

"We were just resting sir," Shikamaru's voice sounded like heaven to Hazuki. "We have just been doing some kunai practice and we decided to take a rest. We would have been in Iruka-sensei's class, but he is always giving us the same lecture and we thought we should do some practice. I'm sorry for taking your daughter out of class, sir," Shikamaru spoke with his head bowed.

Just like the first time he and Hazuki had met he heard the air rush out of lungs. He relaxed a little, bowing his head further to see Hazuki staring at him. She masked her shock well. He gave her a very discreet smile.

Shikamaru looked up at the man. His mouth opening and closing, trying to find worlds. "And who are you?" The man finally said, a bit calmer.

"Shikamaru, sir. Shikamaru Nara."

The man stood with a thoughtful look on his face. In stead of grilling the boy further then man flung out his hand. "I am Tomoki," he said. "I trust, knowing your clan, that you will take good care of my daughter." His voice became stern, "But, please, do not encourage my daughter to skip class any more."

Shikamaru nodded and took the man's hand, shaking it. With one last stern look at his daughter the man swept from the room. Everyone one there let out a breath.

"What did you…?" Hazuki started.

"You did it for us," Shikamaru shrugged, and then helped the girl to her feet. "Let's get back to class."

"What are you going to do now?" Shikamaru asked.

Hazuki shrugged. "What ever. I have a little time before I leave, I was wondering if may be you'd want to go for a walk or something," Hazuki looked a bit awkward.

Shikamaru smiled and nodded. He went to find his parents. He found his dad talking to Choji's. Choji's dad smiled down at Shikamaru, giving him a congratulatory pat on the back. Shikamaru gave a smile and a quick look over his shoulder. Hazuki was standing by the swing he was sure Naruto had been on a few seconds ago. He frowned.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, asked.

"Can I go with Hazuki?" he asked. "She's leaving today."

Shikaku looked to his wife who gave a nod. "Not to late," His father replied.

Shikamaru gave a grateful smile and darted of toward Hazuki. "Let's go," he said.

He grabbed Hazuki's hand and they ran through the trees. Instead of herding towards the park Hazuki directed Shikamaru around the Academy. They popped out of the trees, out of sight from the others and dashed to the side of the Hokage monument. She let go of Shikamaru's hand and stopped running, walking slowly along the mountain.

"Where are we going?" Shikamaru asked.

"I found a nice place, a ridge along here, with steps leading to hit. Strangely no one else goes there," Hazuki replied.

A few minutes later Shikamaru was climbing steep steps up to a grassy opening to the side of the Hokages faces. Hazuki disappeared over the side. Shikamaru followed quickly.

He watched as Hazuki climbed a tree that sprouted up and leaned out over the village. She was laughing. She held onto the trunk with one hand and let her body hang over the edge. She looked over her shoulder and beamed at Shikamaru. "Come on Shik, The view's amazing."

Lazily Shikamaru climbed the tree. He Stood on the branch opposite Hazuki and copied what she did. She was right, it was a good view. Shikamaru sighed and leant back, dropping down on to the branch, his arm aching.

"Do you really have to leave?" he asked as Hazuki sat down.

She gave an unfortunate nod. "Its how my family, or as you would call it clan, works. We get taught how to fight and a few other basic skills, then we are sent here aged ten to study at the academy for two years, then we are supposed to graduate and go back to our village."

"Where is your village?"

Hazuki smiled. "Hidden like yours. I'm gunna miss here." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Hazuki's smiled broadened. "And you of course. But I'll come back."

Shikamaru nodded. "What is it that you clan does exactly?"

Hazuki shrugged. "I don't know. We aren't told until we get back from graduating. Even then we aren't told everything." Shikamaru frowned at her. She turned her head towards him. "Like with the Hyuga's. Only the heir knows all the secrets to our blood trait."

"Are you the heir?"

Hazuki shrugged again. "I'm not sure. It's not done on a first born, boy girl thing. It's who ever is the most skilled and who mother and father pick."

Shikamaru nodded. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked, pulling his arms behind his head and shutting his eyes.

"Umm," Hazuki replied. "I have a sister, Hachi, and a brother, Naoki."

"How old are they?"

"Hachi is almost ten, and Naoki is two," Hazuki nodded with each number. "Will you do me a favour, Shikamaru?"

Hazuki received a shocked look for using the boy's full name. "Sure, so long as it isn't _too_ troublesome."

Hazuki gave a small laugh. "When it's her turn to come here, I'm supposed to bring her. I'm going to bring her to you, so you know who she is. You can give her messages to send to me, and if it's okay I sort of, erm…"

Shikamaru smiled. "You want me to look out for her. I suppose that's not so troublesome."

Hazuki smiled. "Thank you," her voice was eerily close.

Shikamaru turned to her; she was only an inch or two away from his face. He caught his breath. Hazuki grinned at him, then lean close and pecked him on the cheek and slung an arm around his shoulders. "I'm really gunna miss you," she said then pulled away.

Shikamaru, at a sudden loss for words, just nodded. With another giggle Hazuki tipped back and shuffled to the end of her branch. She leaned forward, giving a little squeak. She plucked a leaf from the end of the branch and tip toed back, slumping back against the trunk.

"These are amazing leaves," she said, holding it at eye level. "So long as it is in contact with the tree, it will still live. On occasion they have been known to grow as a branch."

Hazuki gave an appreciative smile then dropped down from the tree. Shikamaru looked over the tree, watching her place it against the trunk. She grinned up at him, gave a wave and dashed off.

"Hey wait!" Shikamaru shouted. "Damn it," he hiss as he jumped from the tree, chasing after her.

She giggled, flying down the stairs and through the trees. Shikamaru was hot on her heels, dashing trough the trees. "Hey!" he shouted again.

He saw her disappear through more trees. He stumbled after. He crashed out of the tree, in time to see Hazuki turn and wave as she walked with her father, down the road toward the gates. He caught his breath for a second then ran to catch up.

"Ah, hello Shikamaru," Tomoki gave Shikamaru a small smile.

"Really it's a goodbye," Hazuki said giving the boy next to her a sorrowful smile.

"If only it wasn't so troublesome," he mumbled. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started to wonder why on earth he had chased the girl, but he followed her happily. It didn't take long before he noticed they were taking the long route, but he didn't complain. He, Hazuki and Tomoki chatted all the way to the entrance. Once they were there, Tomoki was almost desperate to get away.

"I'll be back soon," Hazuki said again. She gave Shikamaru another kiss on the cheek, then ran to catch up with her father. She waved back at him then disappeared off on some track. Shikamaru gave one last wave, and then headed off home.

Shikamaru gazed at the second truck that sprouted from the tree, smiling at it. The leaf had grown into a branch.


	3. Returning

Shikamaru stood next to Hachi. The girl was beaming and bouncing eagerly on the balls of her feet. Shikamaru had done most of what Hazuki had asked. In the time he had spare he had looked out for Hachi, giving her a few extra lessons when she struggled. He found Hachi to be even more playful and hyperactive than Hazuki. But the girl was quite smart.

A few minutes after they had arrived at the village entrance three figures appeared of the tree that lined the path out of the village. One, Shikamaru knew to be Tomoki.

"They brought Naoki!" Hachi exclaimed, swiftly changing from bouncing to jumping.

Shikamaru chuckled. The three were at the gates a minute later, a familiar face beamed at Shikamaru. Hazuki let her brother's hand drop then flung her arms around Shikamaru. Awkwardly he hugged back.

She pulled away, laughing at him. "Not too troublesome?" she asked, amused.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, he retorted with a question, "No hello?"

Hazuki just continued to smile. She took a step back then picked up he brother. "This," she said, adjusting him so he was closer to Shikamaru. "Is Naoki."

Shikamaru smiled. The boy looked a lot like his father. He took the boys out stretched hand and gave it a little shake. "Hello," his voice strained with the awkwardness of being presented a young child.

Tomoki chuckled at this. "How has she been?" referring to Hachi.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Not too troublesome," he replied, ruffling Hachi's hair.

"Hey!" she cried and smoothed down her hair.

The older three smiled whilst the four year old Naoki tried to squeeze out of his sisters arms to chase a leaf the floated past. Hazuki smiled and caught it with her free hand. She handed it to her brother, he gave a small giggle.

"Well," Hazuki said, handing her brother to her father, then stepped over the village boarder. "You best be going." Shikamaru's head shot to the side to stared, shocked, at Hazuki. The girl was hugging her sister, "don't be to annoying, and look after Naoki for me, yeah?"

Hachi gave a nod, the jogged after her father. She waved goodbye then she, her father and brother disappeared down the track and out of site. Shikamaru turned to Hazuki, for the first time noticing the bag she carried.

"What…?" Shikamaru started, but was cut off as he realised how much Hazuki had changed.

She was wearing a deep green shirt, with black trousers. A deep purple jacket lay over her shirt and she wore dark blue sandals. Her hair was pulled back a pony tale that reached between her shoulder blades, her fringe separated from the rest buy a deep blue ribbon, framed her face. Her hair had become a darker shade of drown and her eyes bore a more intense colour.

"Just like the first time we met," she chimed. She smiled at the quizzical look she received for her remark. "When we first met, you stared at me with the same expression."

Shikamaru almost blushed. "How long you here for?" he asked, changing the subject.

"'Till the end of the Chunin exams," Hazuki said, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"Where you staying?"

Hazuki shrugged. Shikamaru sighed; Hazuki thought she heard him say 'troublesome' but she wasn't sure. Shikamaru headed off down the main street, and Hazuki jogged to catch up. "Where are we going?" she called over to him, just before he turned off in to another street.

"Well because your so troublesome and have no where to stay, I'm going to see if my parents don't mind you staying for a while," he gave Hazuki a half annoyed, half happy smile.

Hazuki smiled back, keeping close behind Shikamaru. "Anyone else a Chunin already?" she asked

Shikamaru shook his head. "Just me," he said with a flourish. "Does Tsunade know you're here?"

Hazuki nodded, then realised Shikamaru couldn't she her. "Yeah, she does."

"I'll take you to her later, she'll probably want to see you, but for know… We're home," he said proudly. He turned and gave Hazuki an almost energetic smile.

Hazuki stared past him at the house. It was much like her own, not too posh, but not too humbled, she liked it. A figure appeared at the door, it slid open. A rather stern faced woman appeared at the door.

"Are you coming in any time soon, Shikamaru?" the woman called.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I gotta take Hazuki to Lady Tsunade," he said lazily and slid his hands into his pocket. The woman raised and eye brow. "Can she stay here 'till the end of the Chunin exams?"

His mother, Hazuki assumed, gave a tut. "I'll ask your father, leave her stuff on the porch it should be fine, take her to Tsunade while I make dinner. She can eat here, even if he doesn't want her to stay."

Shikamaru looked at Hazuki as he held out his hand for her bag. He noticed the awkward look on her face. Shikamaru dropped the bag onto the porch then directed Hazuki away from the house.

"Troublesome woman," he muttered as they walked away, he noticed the look Hazuki shoot him. "Not you, my mother."

Hazuki gave a half smile. "So, how's everyone?" She asked.

Shikamaru gave a shrug. "Alright I suppose."

"Not one for specifics then?" Hazuki laughed.

"Alright then," Shikamaru said, answering the challenge. "Kiba's still short tempered and loud, Choji still eat any thing and every thing he can get his hands on, Sakuara and Ino are still madly in love with Sasuke, Hinata is still very shy but has a bit more confidence, Sasuke has left the village and joined Orochimaru and Naruto, still hyperactive, ha left the village with Jiraiya for a couple of years to further his training," Shikamaru took in a deep breath once he had finished.

He looked over at Hazuki who was stemming laughter. "So not much has changed really?" Shikamaru shrugged.

Shikamaru shook his head and they continued to walk, chatting about what had happen to each other over the years she had been gone. They arrived at the Hokage's office not long after. Hazuki stood, cold faced, under Tsunade's hard stare. Shikamaru noted the look.

Tsunade tipped back in her chair, her expression changed to one of deep thought. "Usually we would be able to accommodate your request, but with Naruto leaving the village I have no team to put you in," she said, staring down at the sheets before her. "I could put you in a two man cell with Sakura, but I'm not entirely sure how Shikamaru's Team would cope with out a third member."

"Put Sakura with them, I can work by myself," Hazuki said.

Tsunade frowned at this. "It's not a matter if you can or can't, it's a matter of can you really survive five day's, with no team, in the forest of death," Tsunade raised a sceptical eyebrow at Hazuki.

The girl smiled, "You forget what I'm capable of, Lady Tsunade."

The older woman shook her head. "You're right. Okay, I'll let you go by with one condition."

Hazuki nodded. "What is it?"

Tsunade smirked. "He goes with you," Tsunade pointed at Shikamaru.

The boy looked shocked. "What?" he gawped, staring at Tsunade.

"Just for the second round, it will make the teams fair, you'll make up the space of the two missing genin." Tsuande flexed her wrist, "Dismissed"

With an annoyed sigh Shikamaru led Hazuki from the room, then back to his house.

* * *

From where he sat, Shikamaru watched Hazuki as she sat with her eyes shut. Her pencil hovered just above her paper. He knew she was sat on one of the table with a Chunin, in fact, she was sat right next do him. Did she even know that? A second later her eyes snapped open and she wrote fast, filling in each of the answer boxes. Ten minutes later she had finished. She flipped the paper over the lent pack, pulling her arms behind her head and leaning against the desk behind her.

She stayed in that position until they were dismissed, at which time she jumped from her seat, stretching out and giving Shikamaru a disguised wink. He handed his sheet to Ibiki then went off to find Hazuki. He found her talking with Kiba and Choji. As he walked toward them he was joined by Ino and Sakura. For one the pair weren't arguing. When Hazuki saw Sakura and Ino she gave them a hug each. She practically jumped on Hinata when she and Shino finally joined them. For a while they stood talking idly, but Hinata, Shino and Kiba eventually broke off to practice and go trough tactics for the following day. Sakura, Choji and Ino followed suit.

"Want to join us?" Ino asked Hazuki.

She shook her head, "No I'll be fine thanks."

Ino cocked her head, about to ask Shikamaru but stopped her self when he shook his head. The other three walked off. "Why don't you…"

Hazuki cut him off. "I don't wonna know there plans. Better that way. Think about it, it could make them a target for me."

Shikamaru laughed, "But you wouldn't go after them."

Hazuki laughed too. "But that's not the point. Say this was a top secret mission, and I knew the plans for there attack or route or what ever, what if I was caught by enemy ninja? I could be a potential information leak, not that I am."

Shikamaru's expression was a mixture of concern and humour. "You over think things."

"Ah yes, but over thinking is the key," she shouted, flailing her arms out dramatically, her arms hit something hard. She jumped, giving a small squeak and falling over. She swiftly, and rather elegantly, spun to her feet.

Before her stood a boy her age, she assumed, with a mop of red hair. "Sorry," he murmured, almost incoherently.

"No, it's not you fault, I hit you," Hazuki exclaimed.

"No, you didn't," Shikamaru spoke in an almost tense voice.

"I didn't?"

The red haired boy shook his head. "This is Garra, from the sand village," Shikamaru said, stepping to Hazuki's side. "Just prey you don't have to fight him."

Hazuki laughed. "I know," she gave a dramatic bow at Garra. His face turned a shade pinker. "Your reputation precedes you."

Shikamaru burst out laughing, giving Garra a light pat n the shoulder, and Hazuki a slap on the back. "We'll be seeing you around, yeah Garra," Shikamaru nodded to the boy and dragged Hazuki off, both in a fit of laughter.

The pair started jogging. There was no need to but it felt so natural. Subconsciously they headed for the park. There they stood panting for breath. Iruka walked pasted, smiling at the pair as they recovered. Hazuki waved him over.

"Wow, you have grown," he said to Hazuki as he neared.

Hazuki continued to laugh. "I see you haven't sensei."

The man laughed, "How have you been? Not causing too much trouble I hope."

Hazuki became more sombre and shook her head. "Oh of course not."

Iruka gave her a nod and slowly turned, it was rather obvious there was some where he needed to be. "You look after her tomorrow," he called to Shikamaru then was off, disappearing down the street.

Shikamaru felt his feet wrenched from under him and he fell to the floor. Hazuki stood over him, laughing. "Hey!" he cried, and then was helped back to his feet. Hazuki turned her back and he dropped to a crouched and swung his leg under hers, she jumped it with ease. Still laughing Hazuki spun on the spot, swinging and arm at Shikamaru's neck as he stood up. He blocked it with his own arm.

"Shall we go somewhere more… spacious?" Hazuki asked, then dashed off through the trees.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and followed, chasing the girl to the ledge with the tree sprouting from it. The Leaf had slowly sprouted into a branch. Once he had reached Hazuki the pair stared sparing. Several time he had tried to use his showdown possession jutsu but The girl had some how managed to move out of it's way then get up behind him and knock his feet out from under him. He tried it again, this time Hazuki took refuge in a tree.

Seconds later kunai flew from the tree and an mishmash sort of fashion, hiding where the girl crouched, silently watching Shikamaru. She burst out of the top of the tree, perching gracefully on the top. She held Shuriken in her hand. She threw them down at Shikamaru. He hissed as he dodged them. He pulled several Kunai from the ground, throwing them in a spectacular display, at the girl who had gone back to hiding in the tree.

He heard a yelp, then a thud. He jogged to the opposite side of the tree. The top of Hazuki's arm was bleeding, but the girl herself was laughing. She pulled away her torn jacket from her arm, revealing a large gash across the top of her arm. She continued to laugh as her pulled a bandage from her pouch and wrap it around her arm. She smiled up at Shikamaru once she had done.

"I think I should go find Sakura," she said.

Shikamaru nodded, helping her up.

* * *

** Yay! Finally done. Tis a bit of a crappy chapter really, the next one will be better.**


	4. Exams

Hazuki stood with fingers pressed to her forehead, eyes closed, body propped up against a tree. As Shikamaru watched she slowly opened her eyes and swiftly threw a Kunai through the air and up into the trees. There was a thud. Shikamaru raised his eye brows at the girl, disbelieving. She gave a charming smile. He laughed and raced of to find who it was they knock out of the tree. It was a ninja. Hazuki gave him a quick pat down.

"What luck," she cried and pulled a scroll from his pocket and stowed it in a pocket she had sewn into the inside of her jacket.

Shikamaru stared at her as she continued to search the boy. She took a few kunai and shuriken and a couple of the biscuits he had in his back pocket. With that she signalled for Shikamaru to follow. They sprinted through the undergrowth, the bushed becoming a green blur. She halted when they reached a tree with low branches. She climbed up. Shikamaru was about to walk straight up to where she rested, but halted when she shook her head at him. He man his way up manually.

"Why didn't…" he stared.

Hazuki held up a finger to silence him. "If we had," her voice dropped to a very low whisper. "He would have sensed it." She pointed at sand ninja on the opposite side of the clearing that spread out before the tree they perched in. "Stay here," she ordered.

With a sigh Shikamaru watched at Hazuki crept trough the trees to the opposite side. In a low crouch over the ninja, she dropped a smoke bomb in front of the ninja then dropped into the smoke herself. In the confusion she managed to pull a scroll from his pocket. Before the smoke had cleared she had jumped back into the trees and was already half way around the clearing. She waved the scroll in front of Shikamaru, giving him a devious smile.

"How do you know which ones have the scrolls?" He asked, Hazuki just laughed. From the distance they heard fighting. Hazuki made and O with her mouth and followed the noise.

They reached a second clearing. Several rain nin stood before Shikamaru's usual team. She looked at Shikamaru, he shrugged. After a few minutes of watching, and several failed attacks by Choji, Ino and Sakura, Hazuki and Shikamaru dropped from the trees, deciding to give there friends a hand.

"Need some help?" Shikamaru asked, his voice laden with boredom.

Sakura was about to refuse when Hazuki spoke. "I owe you one, don't I Sak?"

Sakura smiled then gave a determined nod. "Let's do this," she said.

Ino and Choji grunted and nodded in agreement. They knew what I meant, Shikamaru teamed up with Ino and Choji, whilst Sakura and Hazuki distracted the six ninja's before them. Hazuki ran loops through the trees, throwing Kunai and shuriken at random moments. Popping out and attacking from behind. Sakura launched head on attacks, whilst Ino Choji and Shikamaru work in perfect synchronisation. Within minutes they had beaten the Rain in, and stood over them grinning, whilst holding a few more Scrolls.

"Wonna take half?" Ino asked.

Hazuki shrugged, opening her jacket. Over the past two days she and Shikamaru had gathers five scroll three earth, two heaven. The other tree gaped at her. She smiled. "Two heaven, one earth will do," she said. Ino nodded and handed them over. The other three departed with four scrolls, not including the ones they already collected.

"Shall we?" a voice grumbled from the opposite side of the clearing. Hazuki spun. Garra and another boy and girl slowly walked out from under the tree coverage.

"Who are they?" Hazuki asked Shikamaru.

"The girl is Temari, and the boy is Kankurou."

Hazuki nodded. She gave a half wave, half salute. "Hey!" she called over.

"Wonna fight?" Temari asked. She seemed to be addressing Shikamaru. Both he and Hazuki shook their heads.

"Got your scrolls?" Kankurou asked.

Hazuki gave a careful nod. "You?" she countered. He nodded too. "Bye then," she shouted then broke off through the trees.

As they ran through the forest, Shikamaru and Hazuki met many others, handing out a few scrolls to those they knew. The pair stopped at the river for the night. Hazuki elegantly caught some fish, again, whilst Shikamaru lit the fire. They sat for a while talking. After a while, Hazuki drifted off into a light sleep, keeping part of her self aware of her surroundings. Shikamaru settled down, his breathing evened out. After an hour or so of light sleep Hazuki snapped her eye open.

On of the many bushes that surrounded the campsite rustled. Hazuki shut her eyes, concentration. What ever was moving the bush was not an animal. A split second later, something whizzed out of the bush and Hazuki had thrown herself on Shikamaru, knocking him to the floor below the rock he rested on.

"What th…" Hazuki pushed a finger onto his lips, silencing him. She pointed a finger up at the kunai the stuck out of the rock above them.

There was a faint stinging on her right shoulder. She closed her eyes she pushed her fingers into her forehead whilst still lying on Shikamaru, who watched her in wonder. She pulled away her hand and let it drop beside Shikamaru's head. She held her right tight against her side. She sifted so her face hovered just above Shikamaru's.

When she spoke her lip brushed over his, she felt Shikamaru stiffen, his breath caught. "Take the Kunai out of the wall, quickly," she instructed. He did so. She shut her eye for a brief moment. "Is it poisoned?" she asked. Shikamaru raised the weapon to his eyes, and then sniffed at it. He shook his head. Hazuki nodded. "Stab it into my right shoulder."

Shikamaru's eye widened with shook he opened his mouth to speak but Hazuki silenced him, lightly kissing his lips. "Just do it," she told him. With a sharp nod, he obeyed. Hazuki's face momentarily creased with pain. "Take the leather handled Kunai from my pouch."

A beat later Hazuki jabbed it into his left shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she muttered. She yanked it out; she didn't dare watch Shikamaru's face contort with pain. With her left hand she pulled a tissue from her pouch and wiped the kunai clean. She threw the weapon into a nearby bush.

After a few seconds wait a ninja stood over the pain as they lay motionless. He pulled Hazuki off. "Hey you got both of them," he called. A second ninja walked out of the bush he had been hiding in.

"Let's just get there scrolls and go," he said.

The other nodded and stared to search Shikamaru. When he found nothing he stared on Hazuki. Before he even bent over her, Hazuki knocked the feet from under him, twisted her self up, and forced he face down into the dirt, straddling his back. Before his team mate could react Hazuki raised her fingers in front of her face, aligning them with her nose. "Go," she commanded, sharply.

Kunai zipped out of the bush she had thrown her kunai. They stripped the Bush of its leaves and headed for the other team member. Several missed, or gazed his arms and legs. One flew into his shoulders as he fled. Hazuki stopped the onslaught. Leaves settled in place of kunai. Hazuki let out a breath, then pulled the kunai from her shoulder, and forced it into the neck of the ninja beneath her. A small line of blood form, and then she pulled away, rolling off him. He got up quickly.

"You disgust me. Too weak to win in a fair fight," she thrust the kunai into his hand. "Go find your team mate before he bleeds to death."

The man stumbled away. Hazuki groaned she turned over to face Shikamaru. She tapped a finger to his head. "Release," she said.

Shikamaru sat up instantly. "What the hell!" He shouted

Hazuki gave a grin, "I saved u a fight, now shut up, before more people find us. Come on, with any luck, we might find Sakura on the way to the tower."

Hazuki pulled Shikamaru to his feet. They gathered their things and moved off toward the tower.

* * *

"You're so lucky, I had to do preliminary matches," Shikamaru whined as he and Hazuki left.

Hazuki just laughed, smiling cheerfully at the boy. "Come on, stop complaining. Let go get some Ramen."

Shikamaru huffed a sigh, and then followed the girl. Over the few weeks she had been there she had reacquainted herself with the village, but there was a slight possibility that she may have to go back to her own village to train. They rounded the corner, he half expected to see Naruto sat at the counter at Ichiraku Ramen, he just couldn't get used to him not being there. Instead, Hazuki was sat next to her father submerged in a deep, and rather heated, conversation. Awkwardly, Shikamaru slid into the seat next to Hazuki and order the usual. A few seconds later, Tomoki had disappeared, and Hazuki was beaming at him again.

"I can stay," she squeaked bouncing joyfully on her seat. She flung her arms around Shikamaru. Ramen was set on the table and the two discussed a training plan, happy smiles lighting their faces, and Shikamaru didn't miss the small glances Hazuki sent him.

* * *

**Shock horror, i finally got round to finnishing it, Chapter five will be longer, and up sooner... I hope.**


	5. Greiving

**Okay I realise that I may have previously spelt Gaara's name wrong, I've corrected it in this chapter, but I'm too lazy to go back and change all the others.**

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Hazuki. She was curled on the floor, in a tight ball, shuddering with grief. He smoothed back her hair, giving her head a comforting kiss. He made hushing sounds as the girls breath rattled from her chest. Hours later, she lay sleeping in his arms as he remembered the previous day.

_Pure rage coursed through Hazuki. She let out a terrifying growl, launching at the mist ninja who was her opponent. It was the first fight of the final exam, and the way Hazuki was acting; it was going to be a short one. She wasn't thinking about anything she was doing, just attacking. Shikamaru shook his head. Tsunade should not have let her continue. _

_The ninja now stood over Hazuki, sword pointing at her heart. "Quick or slow?" he asked her._

"_I should be asking you that question," a heinous smile twisting onto her face, her voice held a vile tint._

_Her opponent growled, making a move to plunge his sword through the girl. Before he could Hazuki had disappeared, a single leaf lay where she should have been. Confusion lined the mist ninja's face. Shikamaru's eyes scanned few trees that lined the arena. If she was hiding in them, he couldn't see her. This thought unnerved him._

_The every onlooker gasped. Hazuki's form plummeted from the sky. She landed in the centre of the arena with a large crash the soil around her breaking and forming a creator. _

_Shikamaru laughed. _She fooled us all_, he thought. _I should have known she wasn't so foolish.

_Hazuki had disappeared again. Shikamaru's eyes scanned everywhere this time. Her opponent was doing the same. Shikamaru spotted her again. The ninja had turned his back on where she had been. She now stood behind him as he gazed up at the clear sky._

"_Quick or slow?" her voice was a deadpan monotone._

_She didn't wait for an answer; she just thrust her kunai into the man's back, missing any vital organs. He collapsed to the floor howling in pain. She knew she could have won at that stage, but she had been in many fights where the person had taken several kunais to the gut, and still stood up. She took her opponents sword and stabbed it into his hand and into the dirt. _

"_I give up," he puffed. The invigilator gave a single nod._

_Hazuki was movements met Neji's. She had actually landed a few blows, but she looked exhausted. Neji jabbed his palm at her face, making only slight contact when she tipped back. The sparing had been going on for over forty five minutes. Shikamaru knew Neji was waiting to corner Hazuki, but she wasn't giving in. _

_Hazuki twisted her leg up, aiming a kick at Neji's face. He dropped into a crouch, swinging his leg to knock Hazuki off her feet. She was on step ahead. She jumped into the air. Curling the leg she had tried to kick Neji with up and tucking it against her stomach. She use what moment she had left to swing round and face where she had been standing. Neji was starting to stand up; the girl had moved so fast he though she had fallen to the floor. Before he could see she had not, Hazuki adjusted her weight, throwing it all into her tucked up leg. Her foot landed on the base of Neji's neck._

_The boy crumpled to the floor. She had knocked him out. She looked over to the invigilator. He nodded. Hazuki shrugged and walked off, but not before picking the rather heavy Neji up and carrying him to the medical room._

_Shikamaru stared down into the arena anxiously. It was the final fight and Hazuki was up against Gaara. This wasn't good. The others he had fought seemed to automatically give up, but Hazuki stood tall, staring with a hardened expression at the boy before her._

"_You won't win," he said, sand swirling out of his gourd._

_Hazuki's crocked smile unnerved Shikamaru; it reminded him of Gaara the first time they had met. She gave a sharp raise of her eyebrows, daring the boy. "Wonna beat?"_

_Gaara gave a low grumble then sent his sand forward. Hands grabbed at Hazuki as she dodged, ducking and diving around Gaara._

_Hazuki dropped to the floor, spreading her hand flat against the ground in front of her. Her hands gave off a dull brown glow. Her eyes closed. Gaara sent forth a strong stream of sand at the girl. Before it could reach her, Hazuki's eyes snapped open. She stared fearlessly at the sand as it flew towards her. The sand crashed against and invisible shield. As Shikamaru watched, he saw a tree form around Hazuki, glowing brown, like chakra. _

"_Is that her chakra?" Shikamaru jumped as Temari spoke right into his ear._

_Shikamaru shrugged. "Dunno, probably."_

_He was about to continue speaking but was stunned into silence. The glow around Hazuki formed into a solid tree, with her encased in it. _

"_Is that even normal?" Temari asked. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Point taken"_

_The tree was a tall was the arena walls, strong branches sprouted from it. Leaves fluttered down from the branches. Gaara continued to probe at the tree trunk, searching for weak spots. The branches cracked and splintered, bending down towards Gaara._

"_She's controlling it!" Shikamaru practically shrieked with shock. "Aw man, she's so troublesome."_

_He heard Temari chuckle. They continued to watch for several minutes as Gaara struggled with Hazuki's tree. "Looks like he's got competition," Temari said, clearly remembering the match the Hazuki won with one move._

_Shikamaru sighed. He almost missed Hazuki's figure and she pulled herself out of the back to the tree, out of sight of Gaara. She ran up the trunk, gathering an enormous amount of leaves as she did. Shikamaru frowned. _What is she planning_, he thought._

_Hazuki glanced over at Shikamaru, smiling slightly at his confusion. She reached the top of the tree, and crouched down. Gaara still hadn't noticed her move. She smiled evilly again. She raised her hands; she made several quick hand signs, bit her thumb, and then forced it onto the leaves. There was a small puff of smoke. Several green kunai shoot out from the smoke as Hazuki slipped back down behind the tree, catching Shikamaru's eye and giving him a sneaky wink, she slipped back into the tree. Gaara was now fighting of branches and kunai. Finally the hale of branches and kunai stopped, and the façade of the tree fell, however, Hazuki was nowhere to be seen. Shikamaru sighed, no wonder he had never been able to find her when she hid._

_Gaara spun on the spot, confusion filling his eyes. Hazuki burst from the earth beneath his feet. Before he could react, she grabbed his knees, and pulled him down through the earth. Jumping out, she forced Gaara's hands into the ground so only his shoulders appeared about the earth. _

_She knew it was only going to stall him, but she took the time to literally beat his face in. His sand armour cracked under the pressure. Sand shot through the ground, flying towards Hazuki. It was aimed at the centre of her chest. Shikamaru held his breathe. The sand spear ripped through Hazuki's shoulder, sending her flying backwards and pinning her to the Arena wall. She hung several feet off the floor. Her hand clutched at the spear, trying to pull it free. Her face showed no pain, but her leg flailed frantically as she tried to get free. Gaara sent a second spear flying towards the girls head. It skimmed her temple, leaving a rough pink line where is had grazed. Hazuki raised her clean hand to it. She seemed satisfied that is wasn't bleeding. _

_For the next three minutes, she endured an onslaught of more sand spears than she could count. One stabbed into her stomach, several ripped open her trousers and sliced open her skin. Finally the spears stopped, the last three stabbing into her free hand, through her arm and chest, and the last just missing her neck._

_Gaara stood, arms folded, staring heartlessly at Hazuki. He, like everyone in the crowd, was unnerved by the girl's lack of pain. Gaara released the sand and Hazuki dropped to the floor. She crouched down, resting her head on her knee, still clutching her shoulder. She laughed at Gaara, gazing through her hair. She whispered something incoherent, and then disappeared into a bellow of smoke._

"_What the fuck?" Shikamaru exclaimed. He searched the arena dumbstruck._

_Temari patted his shoulder. "There," she said, pointing to the wall of the arena under the Hokage's box._

_To Shikamaru's disbelief, Hazuki stood with only her shoulder bleeding. "How in the…" he paused, gawping at the girl. "Urg, I'm not even shocked anymore." Shikamaru gave a flap of his arm and dropped to the floor. _

_As he watched, Hazuki launched from the wall; flying towards Gaara. He sent sand at her, building up a shield, but she was moving too fast. Instead of hitting against the sand, she flew straight through it. Caught unawares, Gaara wasn't ready for Hazuki as a clone crept up behind him and doused his sand and guard in water whilst the really one stared beating him again._

_She mashed her fist into his face, and clamped the opposite hand onto his shoulder. She swung over him, both feet of the ground. She tucked on of her knees down Gaara's spine and rammed the other on into his shoulder. She heard it give a satisfying pop. Gaara gasped in pain, crouching on the floor with Hazuki still on his back. He was trying to gather as much dry sand as he could back Hazuki's movement were distracting him._

_She spun her knee over Gaara's head, spinning up on the leg that had rested on the boys back. She jumped off lightly, whilst bring up the other leg to her chest. Once again she shifted her weight, forcing it all down through the bent leg. Her foot connected with the base of Gaara's back. This time he howled in pain. Thankfully most of his shield had taken the force. He struggled to his feet, bringing up a load of sand as he did. He sent it at Hazuki's ankle, pulling her to the ground and keeping her there._

"_No escaping this time," he murmured._

_Hazuki gave and almost pleasant smile. "Don't be so sure."_

_She raised her right hand, holding her index and middle finger in line with her nose. With a whoosh of wind the trees in the arena were stripped of their leaves. They whipped around Hazuki, the torrent cut through the sand the bound her feet. She flipped back, raising her hands above her head. She jabbed her arms down, pointing at Gaara. The leaves swirled towards him, shooting through his sand and slicing past his armour._

_Blood oozed down his face. He dropped to his knees exhausted. He waved a sign of resignation at the invigilator, then, with help from Hazuki, he left the arena._

_A tall man stood before Hazuki and Shikamaru as they left the arena. Hazuki's head was held up proudly. She had gotten she had come for, she was now a Chunin, and, from what Shikamaru could make out, would be a jounin soon, with the way she was going. The man had deep green eyes and long flowing brown hair, Shikamaru guessed he was from Hazuki's clan. When Hazuki spotted him she gave a small gasp._

"_No," she whispered._

_Shikamaru frowned, turning and gazed at Hazuki with confused concern, "what is it?"_

"_He… he's the, the village," she paused. Her eye glazed over, becoming distance and downcast. After a few heart beats she took in a deep shaking breath, her eyes laden with grief. "How?" she whispered at the man._

_Now Shikamaru saw the grief mirror in the man's face. "Mists mercenaries," was all he said. Through Hazuki's grief, Shikamaru saw a flame of anger light in her eyes. "You sister is wait for you," with that the man disappeared, like Hazuki did._

_Shikamaru didn't need to be told what had happened, it was obvious. The fact that only her sister waited for her made it all clear. Hazuki ran off before Shikamaru could stop her, but he was able to keep her in sight as she dashed for his home._

"Why?" Hazuki sobbed, her breath shaking out of her.

Shikamaru would have replied, but he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how it felt. He just tightened his grip on the girl, holding her closer to his chest. She rolled over and sobbed into it, soaking his shirt. He made soft, comforting hushing noises, not know what else to do.

"Come back with me," she said to him for the fifth time. "You're all I have left."

"You have Hachi, and she will need you," Shikamaru said, for the fifth time.

It's not that he didn't want to go, it wouldn't be right.

"Bu…" Shikamaru shook his head, giving her forehead a comforting kiss.

"I'll go get you a drink," he said. Hazuki had been crying since they had gotten home eight hours ago, and neither had eaten anything. He came back a few minutes later with a try of food and drink. He coaxed Hazuki into eating, the she curled back up on the floor. He took the tray back to the kitchen, hoping his mother would understand.

When he came back, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Hazuki. She was curled on the floor, in a tight ball, shuddering with grief. He smoothed back her hair, giving her head a comforting kiss. He made hushing sounds as the girls breath rattled from her chest. She fell asleep in his arms, and slowly he to fell asleep.

He woke the next morning, his arms empty, a not sticking to the floor where Hazuki had been laying. _See you again soon, Shik, _was all it said. Shikamaru sighed. _How troublesome_, he thought. Wondering if the girl had meant what she had written.

**Most of the fight scene between Gaara and Hazuki was written after I watched FFVII Advent Children Complete, so forgive me if some of it is very much like some of the fight scenes in that.**


End file.
